1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high nitrile polymers which have been compounded with small amounts of a modifier which comprises a mixture of (1) a C.sub.12 to C.sub.28 saturated aliphatic fatty acid ester of glycerol or sorbitan; and (2) a polyoxyethylene sorbitan ester.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years it has been discovered that certain high nitrile polymers are especially suitable for packaging applications because of their excellent water and oxygen barrier properties. Such polymers are described at length in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,538, 3,615,710 and 3,426,102, among others.
The high nitrile polymers in molded form are shaped into various articles such as films, sheets, and containers such as bottles, jars, cans, tubs, cups, etc. Which are used for the packaging of foods, beverages, medicines, and the like.
Those skilled in the high nitrile polymer packaging art are constantly searching for ways to improve the processing properties of the polymer as well as the properties of packaging materials fabricated from the high nitrile resin. The present method provides such improvements through the use of a combination of modifiers which are compounded with the nitrile polymer.